


Полнолуние

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Когда твоя жена — оборотень.





	Полнолуние

Каждый раз, когда близилось полнолуние, Грэм надеялся — отчаянно и безнадежно, — что на этот раз всё обойдётся. Чудом, или случайным капризом природы, или ответом высших сил на его мольбу — неважно, лишь бы грядущей ночью луна не принесла боль и безумие в его дом. Но Уна ещё в сумерках потеряла аппетит, беспокойно бродила туда-сюда, ничего вокруг не замечая, и Грэм понимал, что надежда напрасна.

Оборотни появлялись среди их народа редко, раз в четыре-пять поколений. В старые времена их изгоняли в лес, и почти никто не переживал зиму. Сейчас было не так. Перестали бояться, перестали считать чужаками, уродцами, приносящими беду. Когда Уна перекинулась в первый раз, Грэм испугался, но больше от неожиданности. Он никогда не видел обратившихся, разум отказывался понимать, что это существо — его любимая. А потом страх исчез. Стало жаль её — дрожащую, съёжившуюся в попытке закрыться от чужих глаз, не дать увидеть второе обличье. Она отталкивала его, умоляя уйти, но Грэм остался до рассвета, обнимая её и успокаивая. И в следующее полнолуние. И в следующее.

Он любил её. Она была его женой, матерью его детей. Она не была виновата в том, что родилась такой.

Уна жалобно застонала, выгибаясь и суча ногами, когда начал изменяться скелет. Грэм мог только представлять, какие страдания она испытывала, пока кости росли или уменьшались, таща за собой мышцы и сухожилия. Страшнее всего менялся череп — когда стоны сменились душераздирающими воплями, Грэм почти готов был сбежать, чтобы не слышать их. Он с радостью поменялся бы местами с Уной, чтобы облегчить её страдания, но это было невозможно, и ему оставалось только ждать, пока крики не утихнут и Уна в своём втором облике не останется лежать на земле, плача от пережитой боли. Только тогда можно было подойти к ней и обнять, утешая.

Уна прятала сплющенную голову, поджимала под себя неестественно длинные лапы с тонкими плоскими когтями. Стыдилась своего уродства, своей уязвимости.

— Ну что ты, глупая, что ты, — шептал Грэм, надеясь, что она понимает. — Не бойся. Я люблю тебя, какой бы ты ни была. Иди ко мне, ты же замёрзнешь...

Из её перекорёженного горла вырывались жалобные скулящие звуки. Грэм придвинулся ближе, прижался щекой к щеке, вдыхая родной запах — единственное, что не менялось никогда. Постепенно Уна расслабилась и затихла, слегка посапывая во сне.

Огромный волк свернулся вокруг обнажённой женщины, согревая её густой шерстью. До рассвета. До обратного превращения, которое вернёт ему Уну — красавицу-волчицу, умную и ласковую, самую сильную в стае.

До следующего полнолуния.


End file.
